Blob
The blob.png|Blob 19512_1168354308.PNG|Custom Blob Bsc.png|Blob in Sculptor's Cut Blob is a playable character in the ClayFighter series. As his name implies, he's a blob of clay (typically green) and a master of "goojitsu". His specialty is morphing into different objects to attack such as a mallet, anvil, plane, and his signature move a buzzsaw. He is one of the few characters to appear in all of the ClayFighter games to date. He is expected to appear in the ClayFighter remake for Wii Ware and DSiWare alongside Bad Mr. Frosty. In the first two games he had a high-pitched voice and an angry scowl but in ClayFighter 63⅓ he has a Quasimodo-like voice and a dopey and less serious attitude. He is voiced by Frank Welker. Clay Fighter Blob was a part of the original line-up for the first ClayFighter. His special attacks are based around molding into objects such as a boxing glove, a boot, and several hands to punch his opponent. In this game he has a high-voice and an angry scowl. He is fought at the meteor crash site and at a large pool of clay. When he wins, he turns into a trophy. He is said to come from Clayteruion, unlike the other seven who were once humans. In the original version of Clayfighter, there was a glitch where if the opponent blocked the buzzaw attack, he would hit multiple times and do more damage then if the opponent hadn't blocked it! This glitch was fixed in Clayfighter: Tournament Edition. C2: Judgement Clay He returns from the first game with more forms and a busier tongue. His new attacks include popping his eyes, turning into a hammer, a mace, and a swinging mallet. His arena is Oozevilla and his evil counterpart in this game is Slyck. ClayFighter 63⅓ Blob returns from the previous games with an almost entirely new design having a more Quasimodo-like voice and a dopey and silly attitude. It's possible that Blob got his new attitude from the impact of the plane crash that landed him on Claymodo Island. He, along with the other forces of good seek to halt Dr. Kiln's evil plans of taking over the world. Blob battles by morphing into different objects and weapons such as a boxing glove, a plane, a cannon, an anvil, a buzzsaw and much more. His claytalities consist of eating his opponent, knocking off their torso, and squeezing with claws. His stage in ClayFighter 63⅓ is Grotto Gulch, but in Sculptor's Cut his stage is the Refuse Room. His boss is Houngan. The pre fight dialogue is: Blob:Duh, your wicked experiments are over, over, witch doctor! Houngan: Not so fast, mon! Do you tink I will not beat ya? Blob: Uhh, I was hoping to talk you out of fighting. Houngan: And dey tink I am the crazy one. Holy cow, mon! Reception GamesRadar listed Blob as the seventh most lovable blob in video games, saying that he is the most visually interesting of all of the characters in ClayFighter. In the article they mentioned how later iterations of the character weren't as appealing as the original. Category:Characters Category:ClayFighter characters Category:C2: Judgement Clay characters Category:ClayFighter 63⅓ characters Category:Sculptor's Cut characters Category:good characters Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker